onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 312
Chapter 312 is titled "GOAL!!". Cover Page Volume: 33 Pg.: 127 Straw Hats and Animals: Nami Sitting on a Couch With Two Baboons. Short Summary Hamburg and Pickles are defeated: Sanji serves Big Pan to Zoro, and Zoro scores. Long Summary Tony Tony Chopper looks on in deep anxiety as it appears that the 2nd round of the Davy Back Fight, the Groggy Ring, will end with the Straw Hats losing once more. Flying overhead, Itomimizu begins preparing to call the match in favor of the Foxy Pirates, but they are completely blown away as Roronoa Zoro and Sanji rise back to their feet. Itomimizu praises their endurance, while Luffy and Usopp cheer on their crewmates. Foxy commands Hamburg, Pickles, and Big Pan to give him a "Monster Burger", which draws appalled reactions from the Foxy Pirates. Hamburg pulls out two metal clubs, and Pickles draws his swords, as the Foxy Pirates begin singing a song of the ingredients for a burger. Nami points out that such weapons are not allowed to no avail, as Big Pan pulls out two huge pans that he can smash together like cymbals. As the three of them move in on Zoro and Sanji, Itomimizu announces that it is the crew's most deadly combo attack (and ironically, "red card" material). The referee is stretching along the sideline, intentionally averting his gaze elsewhere from the illegal activity. Luffy attempts to attack the referee for his bias but is held back by Usopp. Itomimizu notes that their target is the "ball" Sanji, with Hamburg leading the assault. Sanji states that he can't make anything good out of third-rate ingredients like the Foxy Pirates, and launches himself towards Hamburg with several backflips that cause the latter to note his speed. Sanji uses "Troisieme Hachis", delivering several powerful kicks to Hamburg's face before also launching him in the air with another powerful kick, "Bouquetiere Shot". Hamburg flies right by Pickles towards Big Pan, causing him great concern. Pickles tells Big Pan to stop smashing the pans together, but it is too late, and Hamburg gets crushed completely flat between them. Seeking revenge, Pickles attempts to cut Sanji but is stopped by Zoro with his bare hands, who reminds him that this is a team battle. Pickles then tries to focus on Zoro, but he uses "Mutoryu: Tatsu Maki", and sends Pickles flying straight at Big Pan as well. Noting that he is unable to stop his spinning motion with his swords due to Zoro's attack using the rotation against him, Pickles inadvertently cuts up Big Pan. The attack incapacitates Big Pan and knocks him back, but Sanji appears behind him and kicks the wotan back upright again with an "Anti-Manner Kick Course". Zoro begins to rush toward Sanji, though Itomimizu announces that he is going for their "ball" Big Pan, which prompts Pickles to attempt to stop him. Sanji quickly intervenes however, landing a kick so powerful on Pickles that he flies straight into the referee. The referee is severely injured, but remains conscious enough to note that the Straw Hats behavior was intentional. He attempts to raise a red card, only to notice that they have been stolen from him, before he fully passes out. Nami reveals that she has stolen all the cards, and Robin calls her a naughty girl for doing so. Zoro rushes Sanji and jumps on his leg, causing Itomimizu to mistakenly announce that they are fighting each other once again. Sanji instead uses his leg to launch Zoro directly at Big Pan. Zoro grabs the Big Pan by the lip, and lifts his body into the air, astounding the Foxy Pirates with his strength. The crew is in utter shock that the "Groggy Monsters" could ever be defeated. Zoro slams Big Pan's head through the goal, winning the 2nd round of the Davy Back Fight for the Straw Hat Pirates. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Zoro is seen using Mutoryu for the first time. *Nami steals the referee cards. *Zoro and Sanji defeat Hamburg and Pickles. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 312 it:Capitolo 312